


A Coffee (Read: Cocoa) Shop AU

by Mauisse_Flowers



Series: Adventures in Self-Inserts. Or "Hannah's Worlds" [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Hot Chocolate, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse_Flowers
Summary: Day 6 of Self-Insert Week 2017





	A Coffee (Read: Cocoa) Shop AU

“Hi! Welcome to Jitters!” Hannah grinned at the man, glad the morning rush was over. He looked vaguely familiar with his bulk, shorn hair, and gruff face. But seeing as she hasn't dated anyone in two years, and he wasn't really her type, she wasn't sure from where. “How may I help you?”

He looks over the menu above her head. If Hannah’s honest, she’s tired. She didn't mind working in the cafe, but she'd been there since 4:30 for when they opened at 5:30. It's nearly nine now.

His eyes drop, holding hers. “What's your favorite?” She blinks, both surprised by how  _heavy_ his voice is, scraping against her ears in a weirdly pleasant way, and the fact someone asked her that. Most people, if they didn't know what they wanted, got the Flash.

“I don't drink coffee. But the cocoa is amazing.” She can't help her pleased smile. “Especially when I make it.”

“Got mini marshmallows?”

“No.” She shakes her head, then grabs the pack she brings in everyday, showing him as discretely as possible. “But I can add some of my own?”

He finally smiles. It's more a smirk but Hannah thinks it fits him. He shifts on his feet and she gets a whiff of smoke that makes her want to scrunch up her nose. He's got the gruff fireman thing going for him pretty well.

“Venti or grande?” She asks. At his blank stares she nods. “Venti it is. What name for the order?”

“Uh, Rory.” He grumbles after a moment. She grabs the cup and writes Rory along its side lengthwise, curling the tail of the ‘y’ around the rest of his name.

“Hey, Noemi?” She looks at her friend and coworker who'd been making the drinks. “Can you man the register real quick? He wants my signature cocoa.”

“Sure.”

Hannah looks at her customer. “Noemi’ll ring you up, sir.”

The two switch places and Hannah makes the drink, adding in the cinnamon and Cayenne powder post-chocolate and pre-scalded milk. She gives four quick stirs after adding the milk and grabs her bag of marshmallows to dump a few in (six she counted), then fetching the whipped cream, shaking vigorously twice and covering the top in cold cream before dipping her fingers in the cinnamon can to sprinkle over the top. She pops the lid on and comes over to the pick-up counter. She holds it out to him.

“For one Mr. Rory.” She beams at him. “Have a great day!”

He takes it, eyeing her, and then takes a sip. There's a brief moment she thinks he hates it then nods.

“‘S good.”

 _Duh_. “I'm glad you think so!” She stands up, heading for the register. “Thanks for coming!”

* * *

The next day Hannah works is a Monday. It's just her at the register and back for the mid-morning shift, Noemi cleaning counters and doing dishes. They tended to work the same shifts since they were at the same college, were roommates, and shared a car (hers broke down freshman year of college).

One of the regulars comes in, talking with a man she doesn't recognize. He's got hair like Rory, but black with spots of gray, and he's much leaner, definitely sharper too. Unlike with Barry, there's a distinct “don't trust this guy” vibe.

“Hi, Barry.” She greets. “Usual, babe?”

He gives her his typical smile, the relieved and “thank you for being the one here” one.

“Yeah, thanks.” He looks to his companion, whose hands are slid into the pockets of his dark coat. “What do you what, Len?”

He holds her gaze, a bright blue but decidedly too cold for her. Pretty, but dangerous. Like thin ice you tried to skate on.

“Heard from Mick you make a good hot chocolate.” Barry’s eyebrows go up, looking to Hannah with a new expression she didn't recognize.

“I don't know a Mick.”

“Of course not.” Len gives a sharp smirk. “I'll have one of your hot cocoas with almond milk. Don't skimp on the marshmallows, if you can.”

At this point she won't have any left for hers come break time. But that's what happens when she opens her fat mouth. Oh well.

She rings up the drinks, Barry paying, and makes the Flash and hot cocoa. Hannah needed to go ahead and ask if they could make it an official drink seeing as she added stuff not advertised and customers could definitely taste the change when others made it instead of her.

“Here you go.” She sets the cups before them. Len takes a long drink, pauses a moment, and raised an eyebrow.

“Cayenne and cinnamon?” He asks. “Interesting mix.”

She flushes, defensive of it. “It gives the snap and sweet a balance.”

“Hm.” He nods. “Have a good day.”

Him and Barry leave, her blinking at their retreating backs. Everyone who realized what she put in it always had an opinion (and usually not good). This guy just took it and left.

Noemi, who saw it all happen, looked over at Hannah. The two stare a moment then shrug.

* * *

She has another normal two weeks. Hannah ends up having enough of her own mini marshmallows to last two days, then she runs to the store on Grocery Day. The bag is bigger than her usual one, gut twisting with the knowledge that something was on the horizon and after her marshmallows.

It's a Thursday, their typically slowest day. Did they know why? Not really. It was a work day so it should be busy. Noemi figured people slipped up since it was the day after Hump Day and didn't have time for coffee. Hannah didn't know but liked getting to stand there, writing in her Notes app.

At ten a group comes in. Barry is with them and there's Rory and Len. One of them she knows for a fact is Mayor Queen of Star City. She hears a small crash and looks over at Noemi who's gawking at the group, pan of chocolate chip (Hannah’s recipe, they eat the generic’s dough during break) on the counter. Then she's hurriedly putting them in their container, running to put the pan in the back.

The group is just inside the door, talking amongst themselves. Glancing at the menu. Hannah feels herself turn sheet-white under her foundation and concealer.

Carefully, feeling like it's a herd you don't want to spook, she slowly turns off her phone screen and sets it aside under the counter, up against her till. Noemi comes from the back, hair yanked up into a ponytail.

“Oh my god.” Noemi bounces on her heels. “Isn't that the Mayor of Star City? How does Barry know him?”

“I mean, didn't he come into a lot of money when that one guy died?”

“That wasn't confirmed!” Noemi looks at her. “And that doesn't mean he knows the _Mayor of Star City_!”

Hannah shrugs. She doesn't keep up with intercity politics really. She was more concerned with getting the Giant Cheeto and his Lasagna Taupe thrown out of office.

“So they must be old friends.”

“You mean Party Era!Oliver?”

“Why does that feel capitalized with a ex– Hiiii!” Hannah turns fast, smiling at Barry and Len, embarrassed to have been caught gossiping at work. It was wasn't the worst thing but it was still embarrassing. “Usual, Barry?”

“I'll actually have your hot cocoa today, Hannah.”

Her smile turns a helluva lot more genuine with that, showing a little teeth briefly. “Finally joining the dark side?” Her eyes slide to Len. “He convince you what you're missing out on?”

Barry laughs and Len smirks, a knowing gleam to his eyes that makes them a lot softer. Her heart does this weird floppy, skip-beat, squeal thing and she thinks,  _Aw fuck_.

“More the opposite,” Len drawls slowly, confusing the barista. “But he did try my cocoa and decide to buy one when you next worked and he was in for fun.”

“Guys, don't hold up the line.” A blonde, pretty and with a vague ‘I could step on you and you'd thank me’, speaks up from behind them. “I know she's pretty but I'm thirsty.”

“Uh,” Barry is now flustered and Len is still smirking, leaning against the counter a little.

“Two hot cocoas. One with almond and one plain?” She asks.

“Exactly.” Len nods and she rings them up.

“I'll take the till.” Noemi whispers, and both know the two can hear her. “I got a feeling I know what they're here for.”

“Why the boss won't let me make this an official drink I dunno anymore.” Hannah sighs, moving to make them. “Thanks, babe.”

“No problem.”

Noemi is right everyone did come for the hot chocolate. Once she knows what everyone is going to want, all she has to do is set up and wait for what kind of milk they want.

She really likes the blonde, named Sara, and is able to get her number (and gives hers in return). They flirt a little and then Len teases Sara about holding up the line.

Hannah immediately gets back to her job as Sara glares at Len.

They all sit up on the balcony after, leaving the two women on their own. They stand there, thinking over what just happened and staring at the empty bag of marshmallows, then laugh.

“Dude, that girl is out of your league!” Noemi cackles. “The barista powers strike!”

“Like you and pretty boy are at all compatible?” Hannah teases. “He looks to be, what? In his late 30’s to early-40’s? With hair the Doctor would envy!”

They laugh even harder. “Mayor Queen looked so uncomfortable talking to us. It was hilarious.” Noemi takes a second, sighs. “The rumors are true. His ass is  _fine_.”

“Shh!” Hannah covers her mouth, looking up at where he sits right at the banister. “He might hear you!”

“So? Did you see the cow eyes he gave the woman with him? He's totally over the moon for her. Me sayin’ he's got a good ass isn't going to hurt them at all.”

“Len has a nice ass.” Hannah blurts. A moment later, they're laughing again.

“Okay, but the professor?” Noemi asks. “He had that weird stuck-up vibe.”

“Really?” Hannah looks up at their guests. “He looked more concerned with explaining quantum physics to ‘Jefferson’. Who names their son, who is black, after a man known for having slaves?”

“Someone strange.” Noemi nods slowly and Hannah does too.

Hannah grabs her empty bag of once filled marshmallows. “I can't buy anymore until Grocery Day.” Hannah sighs. “That's  _two weeks_  away.”

“You can skimp on that apple pie you're making.” Noemi points out. “You haven't bought the dough yet. I know you suck at homemade pie crusts, but it's better than one of these guys coming in for more and saying you don't have all the ingredients.”

Hannah bites her bottom lip. Thinks of how  _ecstatic_ Felicity and Cisco looked after their first sip. She lived for those looks when her own recipes were involved. It also made customers come back for more and tip her extremely well (she didn't miss the two twenties someone added they were totally Noemi’s and hers).

“Yeah. I hope Mrs. Cardenas across the hall doesn't notice. Her kids certainly aren't gonna show up for Mother's Day so somehow has to.”

Noemi gives her a side hug. “She loves anything you make. Don't worry.”

Later, as she's being counted out (“Holy shit,” Marcus asks, “was there a rush?” “Sorta? It's hard to explain.”), she reaches under the counter to grab her book and phone. She touches something plastic.

 _I thought I threw that away?_ She thinks, pulling out the marshmallow bag. She pauses when she sees it's a new one, and double the size she'd had today. There’s a scribbled lightning bolt on the side.

She stares at it, blinking. When she heads into the back she holds it up to her best friend.

“Noemi the Flash likes my hot cocoa.”

Noemi looks at it for a moment then says, “You better figure out who it is and marry him or I will.”

Hannah makes a face. “You can have him. Me and Sara have a date tomorrow night.”


End file.
